It's Winter Again
by Bluementrit
Summary: Winter, the season when Ryoma asked her to be his girlfriend, winter, when Ry0ma broke her heart into million of pieces. And now it's winter again, will she be able to be Ryoma's girlfriend again? Or just move on and be with Fuji?
1. Her pain and agony

**A/N: Hiya everyone, this is me Bluementrit. I would just like to notify you my dear readers that "It's Winter Again" is back and this time it was revised. I revised it cause when I read it, I noticed that I committed so many mistake, and since I'm well much more mature now than before, I guarantee that this revised story will be much more better that the first one… **

* * *

**CHAPTER 01:**

It's Sunday, Sumire is watching a re-run of her favorite gag show entitled family guy. She is too busy watching and eating popcorns when she accidentally gazed at her 17 years old granddaughter, Sakuno.

"Sakuno, is everything alright?" Sumire asked, although Sakuno is staring at the television intensely, she knew deep inside that Sakuno is not really watching, and that something is bugging her granddaughter's mind.

"Everything is alright obaa-san" Sakuno answered, not even bothering to raise her head from what she is staring.

"If you say so, but Sakuno, if there's something that's bothering you, feel free to tell me ok?" Sumire said, she knew there's something that's bugging Sakuno.

Sakuno didn't replied, nor budge on her seat, she just kept the silence unbroken, and the stare-at-nothing more intense.

"Ne, obaa-san, do you think, do you think I'll be able to find someone who's just like him?" Finally Sakuno breaks the deafening silence that surrounds the atmosphere; finally she raised her head and faced her grandma, eye to eye.

Sumire froze, true, she wants Sakuno to rely on her, even for once in a while just like the way she did before, but this question is rather surprising, yet already anticipated.

"Sakuno, you know what? Don't look for Echizen on the being of others." Sumire advised with a serious tone of voice before she left Sakuno, alone.

15 minutes, it's exactly 15 minutes before Sumire's advise finally sink in on her mind.

She smiled

a smile that is full of sadness and regret.

A smile that mirrors her feelings and soul…..

A lifeless smile

From her seat, Sakuno stand-up and walked, heading to the enormous window located at the living room. Her pale hands touched the window, her lifeless smile began to fade away; she raised her face and stared at the white balls falling from the sky, the tears began to fall from her eyes, touching her cheeks, hitting the floor.

Her long ago suppressed emotions suddenly burst out from her heart, as if it has achieved a long awaited freedom.

And as she cried, cried, and cried, her buried unwanted past, rose from its grave, and haunt her once again.

"It's winter again eh?" She whispered to no one, or maybe to the old Sakuno she imprisoned on her heart long, long time ago.

* * *

_2 years ago…_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki, who is busy cooking for dinner heard a very stunning voice, singing the most beautiful melody she'd ever heard._

_She closed her eyes, and listen to the music genuinely._

_After a minute or two, she realized that it's not only one voice nor two, but so many, _

_She walked with closed eyes, and followed and the sweet melody._

_How stunned she was when she hit the enormous window on the living room._

_How amazed she was when she saw the greatest scenery of all._

_Outside her window, there stand a raven-haired lad, with golden cat's eyes, holding, plucking a guitar as he himself sang. _

_And behind the lad, were his friends namely the regulars, who acts as the back-up singer_

_Two of them were holding a banner that says:_

"_BE MY GIRLFRIEND"_

_She smiled, and tears fall, soaking her blushing cheeks. _

_She ran outside, and hugged Ryoma. _

_She whispered __**yes**__ on his ears._

_And his lips met hers._

_And the applauses of their senpais echoed on the background._

* * *

2 years ago, her smiles were full of happiness.

Her tears fall because of joy

And her soul is full of life.

That was until he left her alone in this cruel word.

In a world full of agony and despair.

Sakuno's knee felt weak, she hugged herself and slowly sits on the ground,

As she tightly hugs her knees, tears began to fall again.

Meanwhile…

Sumire returned to the living room and there she saw her granddaughter, crying again.

For the second time since that day, Sakuno seems so alive again.

For ever since we were born in this world, crying always signifies that we are alive.

"How pitiful" she murmured to herself, it has been so long since Sumire saw Sakuno full of emotion, and now, its agony and pain she chose to feel again.

She walked towards Sakuno, leaned down, and hugged her tightly; she kissed her granddaughter's forehead and mumbled on her ears.

"It's alright, cry, and cry as much as you want until the pain subsides." Just a second after those words slipped from Sumire's tongue, Sakuno clung on her more tightly than before, and her cries echoed on the room.

Sumire watched her granddaughter's sleeping figure, she touched her calm hard face.

And for the first time after Sakuno's parents died, Sumire cried.

"Damn you Echizen." She said her words full of grudge and hatred.

* * *

"Moshi moshi?" Fuji asked as he answered his phone.

"Fuji, it's me, Sumire Ryuzaki." Sumire answered.

"Oh, it's sumire-chan, why did you called? Need something?" He asked his former coach.

"Actually it's about Sakuno." She replied.

"What about her?" He asked with great curiosity.

"…………………………"

* * *

_**The next day.**_

_**Dingdong**_

Sakuno is currently at the kitchen, preparing some meal for lunch when she heard the doorbell rang, she headed out of the kitchen and walked towards the front door, she opened them cautiously and yelped when she saw who it was.

"**F-Fuji senpai?!**"

* * *

A/N: There you have it… I've made so many changes and I'm now confused whether I'll make a RyoSaku or a FujiSaku.. anyways, please vote for the pairing! Sorry if you found it lame, just tell me if I have to delete it already.

Anyhoo.. please review Minna! Arigatou!


	2. The day he died

A/N: Guys this is the second chapter, I really hope you'll like this. Please leave a review.. Thanks xp

Chapter 02: A Surprising Present

Sakuno left out a surprised yelp when she saw her former senpai, Fuji Shusuke. On the contrary Fuji who is holding a bouquet of white roses with a single pink rose on the center and is also holding a stuffed polar bear, stared at Sakuno with intense delight.

"F-Fuji senpai, what brought you here?" Sakuno asked.

"Nothing special. I just happened to pass by, so I decided to pay you a visit." Fuji answered with his infamous smile.

"You're saying that you JUST happened to pass by, with the bouquet and bear in your hands? Should I really believe in that crap, or not?" Sakuno asked sweetly.

"Sakuno-chan, these are for you." Fuji said as he hand his gift to Sakuno.

"A-Arigatou senpai., but you shouldn't have had bothered." Sakuno murmured as she stared at the gifts intently. "Aa, Fuji-Senpai, why don't you come inside?" Sakuno invited.

" aa, I thought you'll never ask.." Fuji smiled once again, before he came inside. And as soon as he came inside.. Sakuno headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea and snacks.

As Fuji wait patiently, he noticed a mysterious object with a white blanket covering it. So he approached it, and unveiled the mysterious object.. and that object, astonished him.

"I didn't knew you like paintings." Fuji said to Sakuno as soon as she put the snack on the table across the couch where fuji sits.

"Oh, you noticed the paintings on the walls? Yes I'm fascinated with paintings, it's because you didn't come here as often as before that is why you don't know." Sakuno said with a pout.

"Ne, where's Sumi-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Obaa-san is somewhere in Hokkaido, so she won't be back until the day after tomorrow, nani?"

"Can you see me?" Fuji asked with his infamous smile.

"Yes, I can see you.. why?" Sakuno asked, she is totally baffled by Fuji's question.

" How about tomorrow?" Fuji asked with his sadist smile.

"E-EH?" Sakuno only managed to yelp out an ee.

~^.^~

"Sakuno-chan.. you can now open your eyes." Fuji told Sakuno.

"…" Sakuno is in dazed, she didn't knew that such a place exists when it's already the season of winter. She stared at bewilderment at that sunflower field, with a floral swing at the very center.

"So did you liked it?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno couldn't find the right words to say, so she just acted on impulse and hugged Fuji so tightly, and on his chest, tears fall.

Fuji hugged her in return "Glad you did." Fuji murmured on her ears, as he hugged her tightly, not letting go.

Letting Sakuno cried her heart out. He wants her to feel okay, Wants her not to let him go, and Wants him to need him.

"W-Why, what did I do wrong? Why did he take him away from me? Am I such an awful person not even allowed to have a taste of happiness? Answer me senpai.. Answer me." Sakuno keep on blubbering as unwanted memories hunts her.

~^.^~

"_R-Ryoma-kun, d-do you know what date it is?" Sakuno asked Ryoma. _

_Ryoma's currently walking his girlfriend home, as the first snow of winter falls._

"_hmm, December 17, nani?" Ryoma asked in return._

"_Y-you know, R-Ryoma-kun, t-this day is the most important day of my life. This is the day I cherish the most. Don't you feel the same way too R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked Ryoma with curious eyes._

"_No, it's not, why should it?" Ryoma asked nonchalantly._

"_Ee, d-demo, t-today is our a-anniversary R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno murmured, sadness and disappointment is visible on her eyes._

"_Oh, I see." _

"_W-Won't you greet me a happy anniversary R-Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno dared to ask._

"_W-Why should i?" Ryoma asked._

"_B-because today is our anniversary." Sakuno answered, her voice is not just a murmur, but louder than before, and her face is in deep red, not because of a simple blush but because of anger. And that anger made her run atleast 5 meters away from Ryoma._

"_N-ne, Ryoma-kun do you even like me?" She asked him, and looked in his eyes._

_She was too preoccupied, waiting for his reply that she didn't even noticed an approaching fire truck that was about to hit her._

_But she didn't felt the force of the truck, but instead what she felt is the force of Ryoma's hands that pushed her off the road._

_Sakuno stared at Ryoma who is now bleeding to death.. _

_She approached him , and held his hand. And keep on murmuring his name._

"_I-I love you, that I'd rather die and suffer in pain than lose you." Ryoma managed to say between stutter, as he raised his other hand and touch Sakuno's cheeks, before he passed out._

"_R-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno cried her heart out, as she heard the ambulance's sirens surrounding the love of her life._

~^.^~

"Sakuno-chan, don't blame yourself. His _death_, is not your fault." Fuji murmured, as he hugged Sakuno tighter.

Sakuno doesn't have the courage to say anything, she clutched Fuji's shirt, as if she's seeking for some strength.

~^.^~

"T-Thanks for everything senpai. I don't know what to do in able to repay your kindness." Sakuno bowed as she thanked Fuji.

"There is one thing you can do Sakuno, in able to repay me. Treat me the way I want you to treat me, you'll really make me happy." Fuji said seriously, as he shut his eyes open as a proof of his seriousness.

"G-give me enough time, I-I'll think about it." Sakuno said, giving her best shot to avoid Fuji's intense eyes.

"I'll be going now. Take care of yourself, Sakuno-chan." Fuji bid his goodbye, as he plastered his sadistic smile.

~^.^~

A/N: There you have it, thanks to those who reviewed on the first chapter. I really hope you'll like this second chapter. And to those who're currently reading this story now. I really really want you to know, that I really really do appreciate, REVIEWS.. so please, leave a review… xp

Take Care Minna.

Arigatou Gosaimasu!

~Bluementrit


	3. The girl she can't remember

A/N: There you have it the 3rd chapter of It's winter again… Sorry guys for the late update.. I hope you'll still find time to read and leave a review on this story of mine.. I'm open to your suggestions too.. love 'ya guys!

Hope y'all liked it!

Chapter Three: The Girl my Heart can't Remember

It's already 10 O'clock in the morning when he woke up. He ran his smooth hand on his raven hair, ruffling his already tousled hair. He yawned as he stretched his arms and finally opened his golden orbed eyes.

"That dream again ee." He said to no one as he flashed his infamous smirk. His thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knock on his door.

"Come in." He muttered.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Echizen." Nanako greeted her cousin as she put down an invitation for Ryoma on his side table.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"It's an invitation from Seigaku; they're asking you if you'll attend the alumni homecoming this coming Christmas." Nanako answered as she sits on Ryoma's bed.

"Will my senpais attend the gathering too?" He asked as he read the invitation.

" Hmm, Takeshi-kun said all of them would like to come so I guess they will. Hmm, Nande?" Nanako asked.

"Iie, I just want to know how they're doing. After all it's been 1 year since the last time I saw them. Besides isn't it awkward for me to be there, I don't study there anymore since that day right?" Ryoma answered.

"But you will return there won't you?" Nanako said as she stared at her cousin with intensity.

"I should go back and patch things up shouldn't I?" Ryoma replied with a smirk.

"Will you be fine?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?"

"Will she be fine?" Nanako asked.

"She will, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, will it?"

"Ne, you have some guts to utter those words, but you ended up being in pain when you know nothing." Nanako muttered.

"It's not what I don't know that hurt me; it's what I can't remember that wounded me." Ryoma retorted with a deep sigh.

"Does it make a difference? You can remember everyone but her, you have no recollection of her, so what do you know about her?" Nanako pried.

"True, my mind may have no recollection about her and my mind doesn't know anything about her, but that doesn't mean the same thing applies with my heart; deep inside me I could feel that she is not a nobody to me. I can feel it whenever I stare at her picture." He narrated as he heaved a deep sigh.

"So da ne? Then I guess I just have to leave everything to Kami-sama's shoulders." Nanako said to Ryoma as she patted his left shoulder. "But seriously, will you really be alright when you still don't know anything about her?" she added.

"It would hurt me, and it might hurt her too, but I truly believes that the pain would be worth it," He muttered as he stand, bowed, pulled a blue box with a tennis ball and racket logo on it underneath his bed opened it and pick a photo from it.

As he stared at her smiling face on the picture he can't help but smile too, not a happy smile but a smile from bitterness, pain, agony, and innocence.

_0.0_

"_R-Ryoma-kun!" the loud scream echoed on his ears, weird, the voice he heard seems to belong to someone so close to him, yet so distant at the same time. _

_ "I-I'm sorry to say this to you Ojou-san demo, our efforts aren't enough to save his life." He heard the doctor uttered those words as if he was talking to somebody._

_ "I-iie, uso, i-it can't be true, sensei it can't be, he can't no he can't… He can't die, he can't leave me.. He won't leave me.. Ne Ryoma-kun wake up, tell me he's lying… Ryoma-kun!" He heard a girl murmured those words between stutters and sobs… He even feels the violent shake on his body as he feels the warmth of the girl near him. _

_ " Weird, I'm hearing words I don't know the meaning of, yet it stabs and pierces thru my heart. Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I move? W-what happened?" He murmured to himself until he remembered one thing, one word, one name, one last chance to let her know he is there and that he really do loves her.. _

"_Sakuno" He managed to whisper, sadly, she didn't hear it…_

…0.0…

_When he regained consciousness the white room welcomed him, as soon as he opened his golden eyes prying eyes stared at him, and as soon as he open his mouth to speak, questions quieted him._

"_Ryo-chan, are you alright? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Oh, I should go and call the doctor, baa-san and jii-san." Nanako said without taking a breath_

"_Ryoma c-can you see me? Do you know me?" Her mother asked him as soon as she entered the room._

"_W-who are you?" He muttered, for he can't remember the face of the lady in front of him._

"_Kami-sama, it can't be, d-doctor why can't he remember me?" Rinko asked between sobs._

"_I'm sorry to say this but it seems like his brain was badly hit by the car, causing him to attain memory loss, but you should be grateful that he's still alive, and that he didn't attain fractures but bruises…" The doctor reasoned out. "Besides if he haven't wake up this day, I was planning to say to you that it's pointless, good thing he managed to wake up after 1 month of coma." He added._

"_N-Nanjiro…" Rinko cried as she clung on Nanjiro._

"_S-sensei, what shall we do to help him regain his memory?" Nanjiro managed to ask calmly as he closed his eyes and heave a sigh._

"_Take him to his favorite places, present him pictures of his friends, acquaintances, tell him stories about his life." The doctor replied.._

…_0.0…_

"_Ne Okaa-san, who is she?" Ryoma peered as he stared at the pictures from the album._

"**_Izure?" Rinko asked._**

**"_Her." Ryoma pointed his finger on the girl with long auburn braided hair, hazel eyes, sweet, gentle and calm face, who is holding a racket pointed at the camera._**

**"_Aa, that is the girl of your life." Rinko answered. "Ano ne-" she was about to continue but was interrupted by her son's word._**

**"_Sakuno Ryuzaki." He murmured to no one in particular, Rinko, surprised on what she heard, glanced at Ryoma, but she was more taken aback at what she saw, her son, is crying staring at the picture of his beloved girl._**

**"_N-ne Ryoma you remember her?" She asked with her eyes filled with hope._**

**"_I-iie, I'm not sure, I don't know…" Ryoma answered as tears stream down his face. "Kaa-san my head, it's hurting, argh." He cried as he reached for his head, as if putting some pressure would stop the ache._**

**…0.0…**

**At the Ryuzaki residence:**

**"Sakuno!" Sakuno heard Sumire's call, asking her to go down the stairs and meet her blind date.**

**'_Great, now who is this _****_great_****_ guy obaa-san asked me to date on the alumni homecoming?' _****Sakuno murmured to herself, as she put a necklace with a tennis racket as a pendant.. Yes the very same pendant, Ryoma has given to her before the day he died.. **

**'_Oh Sakuno cut it out, stop thinking about him, he won't come back to life, you have to move on or else he will be saddened by your attitude.' _****She scolded herself as she gently touched the contours of the pendant.**

**Before going down the stairs, Sakuno spent another minute staring at her reflection on the body mirror placed in her pinkish room.**

**As she was going down, she heard the joyous laughter of her grand ma and her blind date aroused the curiosity beneath her heart, for she thinks it's strange for her grandma to laugh with her date since she haven't even heard her had a chat with her ex-dates..**

**She walked faster, yes indeed she is excited to see the face of the guy she is about to date... Thinking maybe her grandma's laughter is a sign that he is the guy who will mend her broken heart.**

**Little did she know that just a glimpse of the face of the guy she's about to date will tremendously change her life… **

**"Oh there she is…" She heard her grandma speak.**

**And she swear her mouth is animatedly left hanging open when she saw his face… his face with that infamous smirk…**

**"Flowers?" She did nothing but stared at those lovely roses he is giving her.**

**"R-Ryoma-kun?" She mumbled when she finally returned to her senses…**

~0.0~

A/N: There you have it the 3rd chapter of It's winter again… Sorry guys for the late update.. I hope you'll still find time to read and leave a review on this story of mine.. I'm open to your suggestions too.. love 'ya guys!

Hope y'all liked it!


End file.
